A Hearts Lie
by AmberEyes
Summary: Jenny has a massive and life altering secret but Rupert doesn't want to hear it. Set in season 2
1. Bitter Regrets

                                    Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all regretfully belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemies productions not me.

    Authors note: I REALLY played with the Buffy timeline in this story so bear with me and please tell me what you think. The story takes place in season two.

                   "Jenny" she turned at the sound of her name and looked up, he was standing in her classroom doorway. " Rupert come in" she said " What's up can I help you with some thing" " I figured we should talk" he said coming in and shutting the door, "Don't you think it's about time " "I guess " Jenny said " Where do we start" " You lied to me " he said  " Apparently there" she quipped then saw the look on his face " I did Rupert, I really did and I don't expect you to get over it right away but you have to realize what's done is done, I can't change that no matter how much I want to " " You lied to me from the beginning " he went on as if she hadn't spoken  " You betrayed me, said you loved me then stabbed me in the back" " No" she said her eyes filling up with tears " All I was doing was "-" Was what" he spat his face going red with anger " Obeying your clan, following orders, being loyal" " Yes " she said tears flowing freely now " It's all I was ever taught, I really did love you " " What would you know of loyalty and love? " he said stepping towards her" Miserable, lying, gypsy, WHORE! I could never love somebody like you" he backed her up against the desk, raised a hand and

                -Jenny sat straight up in bed, trying to catch her breath, she was shaking so hard that her teeth rattled and she couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried. The clock beside the bed read 2:45 am as the dream began to come back to her in fragments and she felt real tears well up. She lay back down and let them flow, hoping maybe that they could was away all that she had done. As she cried herself back to sleep, she prayed that tomorrow would dawn a better day and everything would look better in the morning.

             It didn't. As she ran to her car ten minutes late in the pouring rain, only to discover the damn thing wouldn't start, she deemed that today was going to be just like yesterday.  She called the school to let them know she was going to be late then grabbed a cab and got their twenty minutes after first period had started. Deciding her shoes could go to hell. She sprinted across the lawn and inside shaking the water off her umbrella as she did so. Then she decided that that her students would be fine with a sub for the rest of the period and changing directions she headed towards the faculty lounge in a quest for coffee. She rounded a corner and instantly regretted it; Rupert was their talking to Buffy about something. She felt a pain almost physical in her chest, she hated what she had done to them but she had no choice in the matter, clan loyalty was the most important thing she had ever been taught. Rupert was just going to have to accept that, but oh she did miss him. As she grew closer she could here their conversation," Come on Giles it'll be fun" Buffy said " Yah" her friend Willow put in  " It's just the gang patrolling then going to Buffy's for pizza and movies" " Mom's out of town" Buffy filed in " Till Thursday, please". Giles looked at the girl who had gotten a pouty little girl, lost puppy dog look on her face," No I don't think so, as much as I would enjoy being bored out of my skull with vapid teen movies, I don't think it would be appropriate." The forehead furrowed and the lower lip came out," That look has no effect on me what so ever " he said looking at her " I'm still not coming" .If it was even possible Buffy made herself look even more depressed. Giles glanced at her; his features set " No". The chin began to tremble," All, right, all right I'll go just stop doing that!" he cried." Doing what " she said with a smile " every one's going to meet at the cemetery gates at eight o clock then –" her voice cut off as Jenny neared them and her features went like ice. At Buffy's expression, Rupert looked then his features went as cold as the young slayer's. " Ms. Calendar" he said stiffly. " Rupert" she said with a sad smile, then she hurried to the faculty lounge as fast as she could shutting the door behind her, so she could be alone in her misery. Someone had made fresh coffee and she sat with a cup, hiding she knew, from the outside world but wanting to be alone just the same. Suddenly the bell rang for second period, so much for that idea, she grabbed her bag and hurried off to her class. " Your late" Snyder snapped " I covered for you" she winced, that was just what her student's needed first thing in the morning, a good healthy dose of rat, little troll she really hated that man. " Okay class " she said, " we're doing spread sheets again so if you'll open up the software, we'll get started"

                        Much later after classes had ended for the day Jenny sat at her computer, her lessons were done and she was working on a spell for a friend who was having a time of, it with a spirit in her infant daughter's room. She needed a powerful banishing spell, trouble was she couldn't find one, not on the net nor in any of the few books she had, and she had one too, she just didn't know where it was.  She knew the third volume of kasha, had powerful banishing spells in it  " But where the hell is it?" she muttered shutting off her computer and sitting back in her chair.  It wasn't at home, she had practically torn her apartment apart and she couldn't find it. The problem was it didn't appear to be here ether   She rubbed her temples this day just couldn't get any worse. Wrong again, suddenly a very unappealing thought occurred to her, when she had worked with Rupert, books had been exchanged, very few times because she had very few books, but exchanges had taken place. So there was a good chance it was in the library, Jenny cringed at the thought of going in there, it was totally Rupert's territory and with the way things were between them… " Arrgh" she muttered  " Get a hold of yourself Jenny, Kieran is counting on you". Biting the bullet she stood and headed for the library.

                  Jenny didn't know why but it felt odd to be going in to the library, it was partially dark and kind of creepy at night. What was she saying; it was partially dark and creepy during the day, that's why the students hardly ever came in here. This of course put Rupert in tweed filled seventh heaven. " Hello" she called " Is anyone here", no answer " Hello" she called again. Rupert's sudden appearance out of his office nearly made her jump out of her skin " Ms. Calendar " he said, she whirled around " You startled me" she said " Sorry " he replied coolly " Can I help you with something?" " I need to talk to you about something" she said. He looked at her and she saw the hurt in his eyes as he said, " I don't believe we have anything to say". She smiled " Relax Rupert it's not really personal, I just need my Kasha" " Your what?" he said looking adorably confused " The third volume of Kasha " she elaborated " The one with the banishing spells in it, I need it and I think I gave it to you." Oh" he said " Quite right, it's in my office " she followed him in and saw him take the book off of his shelf; " here it is" he said " Banishing something". She nodded " A friend needs me to get a angry sprit out of her infant daughter's room, fast before something happens". He looked at her " A specific spirit " he asked, she shook her head " Just a mean spirited poltergeist" He held out the book with a nod of his own " Right, be sure to tell me how it turns out " he paused for a moment " And do be careful Jenny" she smiled " I will be".

 She reached to take the book and…  later she wouldn't exactly be sure what had caused it to all happen, all she knew was that one moment she had been reaching for the book, their hands brushed and the next she was in Rupert's   arms. They kissed passionately, broke for air and kissed again and again.  Rupert pulled back " We should stop" he rasped " Before this goes to far" " Your right" Jenny said " This can't happen right now, it would be wrong with the way things are between us ". They knew however what they said it was to late, emotions had been building for weeks and neither of them wanted to stop. They kissed again and began to back pedal towards Rupert's couch, she kicked the office door closed as they went. Then they were in each other's arms and every thing was forgotten as blind passion took them over.

                After they lay there wrapped together in the wool blanket Rupert normally kept draped on the end of the couch, s not knowing what to say to each other.  They didn't speak for a long time until Jenny said with a small laugh " Well this definitely wasn't what I came here for ". She felt regret well up inside of her like a fountain and she struggled to keep her emotion's in check, she knew Rupert was feeling it too.  Silence reigned until Rupert shocked her by saying " I missed you Jenny". She smiled " I missed you to" then reality set in for both of them. " This can't change anything," he said. She nodded " I know, worse it complicates things even more " she wrapped the blanket around herself and standing began to look for her cloths. "Buffy's your first priority Rupert" she said    "And believe me I understand that, I betrayed you and it will take time for things to heal" .He nodded " Especially since Angel is currently maiming the SunnyDale populous, but maybe she'd understand ". Jenny shook her head " She hates me right now and after all I've done, I don't blame her ". He smiled and they kissed one last time as she picked up her book. " Someday" he said, Jenny nodded " Just not right now" she said then she turned and walked out. " Jenny" he called after her, she turned " Do you regret what we did". She smiled " No, Rupert, not for an instant". She hurried out of the library in to the night, smiling as she went. There was hope for them now she knew, it would just take time for things to settle and like she said heal. She resolved that she would give Rupert as much time as he needed and for that matter Buffy too. Everything would come right with time. 

Her plan worked great 

Until exactly a month later she discovered she was having Rupert's baby.

        ** TO BE CONTINUED…. **  
  



	2. Secrets,Deceptions and Lies

            Six months later…

        Jenny had several words running around in her head. One was coward, which is what she felt like at the moment .The other was pissed, which was what Rupert was going to be when he found out she was seven months pregnant with their baby and hadn't told him yet. She had decided to keep the baby shortly after finding out she was pregnant. If Rupert didn't like it he could go to hell. That is when she informed him finally, It wasn't like she hadn't tried she had several times. Each time however he had ether been talking to Buffy or he had just politely blown her off saying " I'm quite busy and can't talk now" in a frigid voice. So she had decided to e-mail him, only to remember how much he hated computers. Writing him had been her next option but that and phoning him seemed so pitifully cowardly. So now she was trying to think of a way to tell him. Until then as cowardly as it seemed avoidance and the right concealing cloths seemed key. Avoidance wasn't easy in a place as small and gossip filled as SunnyDale high. She was managing, though she knew she couldn't hide it for much longer. Her stomach was getting a little rounder everyday and eventfully he would notice. And then the shit would really hit the fan. " Well that day comes when it comes," she murmured to her stomach. It would come soon; her stomach was already becoming a round bulge. Hard to hid under the baggy sweaters and skirts she had been wearing. She hurried in to the school cursing under her breath in Romanian, of all days today she was running behind.

                  She hurried in to the computer lab and began to set things up for the test she had going in first period.  Deciding she had time to grab a much-needed cup of coffee, she hurried towards the staff room. She hadn't given up caffeine, thinking the poor child would probably end up a caffeine addict anyways. In fact things hadn't changed much, her life was still in the same routine as it had been before. Just with her slowly rounding out like a beach ball. Everything had been blissfully uneventful (With the exception of a love spell disaster that left her still wanting to throttle one Xander Harris). That had been her last attempt to tell Rupert about the baby. Twice that day she had tried to talk to him to tell him, then the spell had kicked in and everything had been shot to hell. She poured her coffee and caught a whiff of the rich java smell, suddenly her stomach rebelled and she set the cup down and made a beeline for the staff room's washroom. 

              When she emerged a few moment's later, she felt the sickest she had ever felt in her life. She had thought she was over the whole morning sickness thing, apparently she was wrong. Another wave hit her and she ran back in, suddenly grateful the bathroom was soundproof. This time when she came out, she wished she could run back in. Rupert and another teacher (Mrs. frank from the history dept.)  Were sitting at the staff room table. They both looked up as she crawled out of the washroom.  " My God Jenny are you alright?," Mrs. Frank asked. " I'm fine Emma " Jenny said picking up her cup and forcing herself to take a swallow. " Maybe you should lye down for a while," the older women suggested. " No" Jenny said, " Really I'm fine, just a little nauseous ". The bell rang, Jenny had never been so grateful to her it. " I have to go, " she muttered hurrying out of the staff room, avoiding Rupert's eyes as she did so.

            " Poor thing" Mrs. Frank mused to Giles " It's been really hard on her I think".  Giles looked at her uncomprehendingly.  " What has? " he said " Her pregnancy of course" Mrs. Frank replied. " Pregnancy " Giles said " Yes" said Mrs. Frank " I thought you of all people would know" " I doubt she's pregnant " Giles said, " She probably has the flu". Mrs. Frank shook her head " I have five daughters Mr. Giles and four granddaughters, I know a pregnant women when I see one" she smiled at him " I really thought you would know, I'd better go before I'm late too" with that she hurried out of the staff room, leaving Giles alone in the silence.   It couldn't be true what she said, could it? He thought back to the time they had spent together, in the heat of the moment he knew they hadn't used anything. She would have told him though if a child had come out of it. Jenny had betrayed him before but he doubted even she would keep some thing this massive from him. He shook his head, he didn't even know if what Mrs. Frank had said was true, the women was nice but she had the reputation of being a gossip. Jenny probably had the flu, Buffy and Willow had both had it and to be all honest he wasn't feeling all that good himself.  He glanced at the clock " Damn" he swore, he was supposed to have met Buffy in the library ten minutes ago. With a sigh he set down his tea and set off to get himself pummeled. 

                Jenny tried not to hate people, Principal Snyder however was one of her few exceptions. Miserable little toad, now on top of exams he wanted her to put together the up coming tech-fair and help Rupert scan the new books in to the library. She still hadn't figured out, how the hell she was going to get out of that one. She shifted in her seat, principal Snyder had done this on propose, because he disapproved of her pregnancy she just knew it. He and two other teachers were the only other people she had told. Snyder because he had to sign for her maternity leave and the other teachers because, she was close friends with them.  She knew despite her efforts most people around the school knew, without her telling them. It wasn't that hard to tell, with her stomach rounding out a little more each day. Willow knew, she had been covering Jenny's classes when she had to go to doctor's appointments or was just too sick to teach. She was really surprised some one hadn't told Rupert, oh well it was better that way until she could tell him herself.  She sifted through books on her desk and one dropped to the floor. She picked it up, figures she thought this was the book Angel curse was in. Untranslated like it was however it was gibberish.  She tinkered with the computer; suddenly she had an idea and sat bolt up in her chair. Using her scanner she scanned part of the text on to her computer and ran it through the translation program. The computer whirled and then text appeared on the screen " sample text to small, verbal parameters undefined " She rescanned the bigger sample and tried again, biting her lip all the while. When it failed she tried again and again, resolved to try and make the program work for everyone's sake.  If she could translate the curse, then she could re-curse Angel and start to fix everything she had done wrong. As if agreeing with her the baby kicked soundly.

**To be continued…__**


	3. The Truth Comes to Light

                                    Giles was coming dangerously close to having a nervous breakdown. He just couldn't dismiss Mrs. Frank's crazy comments about Jenny being pregnant from his mind from his mind. He just kept going over and over them in his head. True he hadn't seen much of her in the last few months but she was after all a busy women, she couldn't have just been avoiding him. He just didn't see why if she was pregnant, she hadn't come and told him. Even if he was angry with her, he still loved her and the thought of her having his baby thrilled him beyond belief. However it was yet another strikes against her that she hadn't come and seen him. Finally to spare his sanity, he decide to do the only thing he could do, seek her out and find out everything he needed to know.

            Jenny had a new pet project. She was spending all her free time working between teaching classes, birthing classes and the tech-fair on the trying to translate the Romany curse. To do so in the end, she had almost had to re-write the computer program from the ground up. Soon she thought it might work, well enough for her to tell the others about it. She was going to pick up the orb of Thessula she needed for it tomorrow. If the damn tech-fair hadn't taken up so much of her time, she might have had it done a week ago. She was heading towards the school, when suddenly someone bumped it to her, sending her things flying. "Sorry" the person murmured in an all to familiar voice. " It's all right, " she said trying to retrieve the things she dropped. It was then that she realized it had happened, she couldn't bend over to pick the stuff up. Her stomach was too large, she felt suddenly like crying. She straightened and came fact to face with-"Buffy" she said, " How are you?" .The young slayer looked at her "Fine and you?". " Great " Jenny said as Buffy's eyes drifted down to her stomach. "I can see that" Buffy said coolly. There was an awkward pause until Buffy blurted " Look I'm gonna come right out and say this, I'm still pissed but he misses you, he won't talk to me about it but I know he does. And I suspect not only do you miss him, you need him now more then ever." She stopped for a moment " You should go see him for every ones sake" .She then picked up Ms. Calendar's things, handed them to her and walked off, leaving Jenny shaking. Now that Buffy knew Rupert would find out for sure. She sighed nervously and turned her attention to the group of students helping her with the tech-fair.

                Buffy caught up with Willow in the cafeteria, "Hey" she said "Hi" Willow said " How was-uh, you know last night". Buffy smiled " Patrolling went fine, no sign of Angel though". Willow nodded "Is that a good thing or a bad thing ?" Buffy sighed "Both, if I don't see him I can almost for get the past and what I know I'm gonna eventfully have to do but it also means he's probably up to something. If I do see him it brings up the past and the fact I have to kill him " Willow nodded again sagely. "Hey "Buffy said, " Speaking of bringing up the painful past, is it my imagination or is Ms. Calendar-" "Pregnant" Willow cut in. Buffy nodded and Willow smiled "Totally, she's hiding it well though" "Not for much longer" Buffy said "She's getting pretty visible, hey I wonder if Giles knows"      " Knows what? " Cordie said sitting down along with Xander. "Giles knowing about Ms. Calendar being ""-Pregnant "Cordie Cut in "You Know " Buffy said, Cordie rolled her eyes at her "Everybody knows except one tweed clad librarian from what I can tell ". Buffy shook her head sadly " Her funeral when he finds Out, I'm not telling him ". Cordie nodded " Neither am I, it's incredibly gross to think of those two and sex in the same categories, but she had better tell him soon, because the clothes she's wearing are all wrong. So last years maternity and she had such good fashion sense too". None of the gang wanted to ask the inevitable question of how the hell Cordelia knew about last years maternity cloths, let alone maternity cloths at all. Buffy rolled her eyes "Come on we don't even know if it's Giles's kid, I mean when would he have slept with her with out us knowing?" "Maybe he just never said anything" Xander put in " I mean the G-man hardly has a social life as it is "" True " Buffy said " And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't want to know about it.  I hate to say it but Cordie's right, the thought of Giles getting it on, kind of gives me a Wiggins" 

                             Giles couldn't find Jenny anywhere and for a change he really wanted to talk to her.  He had to find out, because in all honesty he was probably the only person who didn't know if it was true or not. He rounded a corner and there she was. She was directing students on hanging a banner for the tech-fair. He watched as she pointed out a crease in it to a student on a ladder.  As she did the cream colored sweater she wore over her hazel skirt tightened a crossed her stomach. For the first time he noticed what others had been noticing for weeks and keeping from him. The round and unmistakable curve of pregnancy, it hit him like a punch in the stomach.  She turned to the side and he could see it even more so, almost subconsciously she laid her arm gently a crossed her stomach and he knew it was all to true. Why hadn't she told him? She could have come to him at anytime, suddenly he remembered several times she had come to try to talk. Thinking it was about her betrayal, he had as Buffy would put it "Blown her off  every time".  And all the time she had probably just wanted to tell him about the baby. What an idiot he'd been! He strode towards her, she smiled as he approached. "Rupert" she said "Ms-"he stopped "Jenny", she smiled again (God how he loved that smile)"We need to talk " he said, "About what ?" she asked innocently, his heart was pounding.  His gaze traveled down to her stomach and rested there. "Oh" she said following it " Yes I think your right but not here ". She was ever mindful of the students that were scattered around them, listening to their every word. "I agree" Giles said " Why don't I stop by your place tonight, say around eight?" she said. He nodded  Great" she said  "Giles" an annoyed voice called, he looked up to see Buffy standing a few feet away. A glance at his watch said he should have been in the library twenty minutes ago." I have to go " he said "Duty calls", Jenny nodded " Until eight then " she said," Yes" he said " until eight " then he hurried off.  "Jenny let out a shaky breath as the baby kicked hard " I know little one" she said rubbing her stomach  " I'm worried too, but soon we'll know what's to come"

            " You okay" Buffy said to Giles as she sat in the library getting ready to spare." Oh" Giles said " Yes quite fine I think". Buffy smiled " Ms. Calendar pregnancy kind of threw you for a loop huh?" Giles looked at her " You knew about it?" He said, Buffy nodded " Everyone kind of knows" he looked at her "Xander and Willow and Cordelia" he said,  Buffy nodded sadly " Xander's been helping with the tech-fair, lifting heavy things for her and Willows been covering her classes for her when she's sick " she smiled " Cordelia's handling the gossip end of things as usual" "And you" Giles said " I have tried to stay as far away from her as possible " Buffy said  " I'm still sore about things. " " Why didn't one of you tell me?" he said sadly " Or one of the teachers who knew?"   Buff's reluctant look conveyed things with out words " All the teachers know!" he cried, " Am I the only one who bloody didn't " " I think so " she said " "Then why not tell me  " Giles said miserably " Didn't anyone think I'd want to know, that I wouldn't care?"   " Something this big shouldn't be told by someone else" Buffy said, " it wasn't my place or Xander's or Willow's" She smiled looking much wiser to him then her seventeen years " And I think the teachers thought the same thing, plus in the last six months you've been hardly seen outside the library, you spend all your time cloistered in here with your books and you hardly see the other teachers except for staff meetings " She shook her head " Nobody's gonna tell you there because they're don't have time or they have things on their minds or Jenny's in the room . They hardly know you because you avoid them on purpose.   That make's it hard to talk to you about anything with out feeling like you're over stepping your bounds and Intruding. They're definitely not going to come in here I mean it's like treading on hallowed ground, you do it as rarely as possible  " Suddenly she seemed older to him and grown up, what she was saying was true he had avoided the other teachers and stayed in the library, he felt safer ironically safer there. This time his solitude had worked against him. " Or you really need to get your glasses changed because you're going blind as a bat". He smiled " Right let's get to work there some knew punches I want to show you". Tonight would come when it came.

                       Angelus was in a good mood, he had a big night planned, first up was to stalk Buffy, then torture Buffy and then kill Buffy. In that order, after that he was up for bugging Spike and reading the paper then going to bed. It was going to be a fun evening. Alas bugging Spike (or as Angel called him " The wheel chair challenged vampire " or " Roller boy" on a good night) had to be moved to the front of his list because he just couldn't wait. He loved this part too much. He came out of his and Dru's room (Hadn't taken her long to come back to him) and headed straight towards the big blonde dope.  He had just opened his mouth to speak when from across the room Dru let out a cry. He satisfied him self with smacking Spike in the head and said " What's up Dru, see anything fun love?" She whimpered, " The darkness is coming back Daddy, an hurtful meddler seeks to destroy what we have here"  " There's something new" Spike drawled " Hummm" Dru said moaned  " The circle becomes complete, it's singing to me, Daddy make it stop ". Angelus smiled " Don't worry Dru we'll just have to make sure soon it stops singing and starts to scream ". Dru smiled " My daddy always knows how to make thing better".  Spike rolled his eyes and wheeled himself slowly out of the room.

To be continued … 

  
  



	4. From Deception to Truth

                        Jenny raised a hand and knocked on Rupert's door. She almost lost her nerve and was turning to leave when he opened it. He smiled at her " Hello" he said, "Hi" she replied awkwardly. He opened the door wider " Please come in" he stated, she did and he shut it again. " So" she said," So" he replied, they moved in to the living room. "Why don't you sit down? " he said, she smiled " All right but I'll warn you it will take an hour and the both of us to get me back up again" he laughed and she thought _well this isn't so bad, maybe I'll survive it after all_.  She sat down gingerlyon his couch, dressed in a black skirt and a red top; she looked as pregnant as she was. It baffled him that he hadn't noticed before and annoyed him.

                    He sat down next to her " So" he said slowly, " How have you been?" " Fine" she said then realized he wasn't just asking about the last few weeks or so. She smiled sadly " I was worse at first, with the morning sickness and the insomnia" " Oh" he said, she nodded and admitted " I cried a lot at first, fifty percent from loneliness and self-pity and fifty percent from over exerted hormones I think " "And how is the –" he stopped and cleared his throat, it was then Jenny realized how hard this was for him and how much trouble he was having keeping his own emotions in check. "The baby is fine," she said  " Healthy and strong, with a good heart beat"  " Really?" he said looking relived, she smiled and nodded again " Yes and kicking right now like a soccer player!" he looked at her stomach in surprise," Here" she said taking his hand " Feel this" " Oh no" he said " I couldn't –" but she had already pressed his hand to her stomach.

            He smiled as he felt the fluttering against his palm " Doesn't that hurt?" he said slightly in awe. " No" she said " In fact I think it tickles a bit " Suddenly the dam broke,      " Why didn't you tell me Jenny ?" he burst out. " I tried" she said " So many times I tried " " I know" he said, she looked at him " You did ", he nodded. " Yes I realize now, all the times I refused to talk to you were times you tried to tell me, but you could have come to me here or after classes at the library"." It's not easy" She began " To have to tell someone, something like this, I didn't know how, especially with the way things are between us."   To her utter horror tears began to fill her eyes. She hoped he didn't notice, no such luck, he handed her a box of tissues." Thanks" she said, " I was afraid you'd be even angrier with me or accuse me of doing this on purpose". 

            The thought had never crossed his mind; it wasn't in his character to think of people like that. Also as angry as he had been with her, he knew that she wouldn't have done that to him." I would never have accused you of that" He said, " I was angry at you but I wasn't that angry. I just wish you had told me, so you wouldn't have had to go through this alone" .He placed his hand on her stomach again tenderly  " This baby is ours, mine and yours Jenny and neither of you have to go through anything alone again". She placed her hand on top of his and smiled tearfully, feeling in truth better then she had in weeks.

                        The next morning Jenny took her time, Willow was covering her classes, and so she swung by the magic shop and picked up her orb of Thessula. It had been on her tongue to tell Rupert about the curse but she knew then he would go tell Buffy. She didn't want to disappoint them yet again if it didn't work, so she kept her mouth closed about the entire thing. She'd tell them about it after, she tried to translate the rest of the spell. After that she went to the library, walking in she met dead silence. The equipment was there for scanning but nobody was doing anything. " What's going on? " she said praying she's got an answer but not really expecting to yet.  She struggled with the crate she was carrying, it held books she wanted to give Rupert and was probably heavier then she should have been lifting. As if on cue Xander jumped up and took it from her    " Thanks" she said. She put a hand on her lower back; it always seemed to ache these days. Buffy smiled at her sadly "Angel " she said, " He's why were so quite ", Jenny felt a pain almost physical run through her and the smile melted off her face. "He's been lurking around my bedroom, leaving little notes" Buffy finished. Jenny sighed and sat down heavily, suddenly feeling very tired." He's got an invite in to my house and Mom " Buffy said " And I can't always be there to protect her"" There must be a spell to revoke the invitation," Giles said. " Ohhh" Jenny said standing up as fast as she could " What!" Giles said, " What is it ?" Jenny looked at him " I might have a spell like that". She watched, as the air seemed to deflate out of everyone in the room, "What" she said then looked down at her stomach " Oh sorry".

            She opened the crate she was had brought with her and took out a red leather bound volume " This might help" she said handing it to Giles. "Thank you " he said. The tension seemed to lift a little after that, since her mother was going to be out Willow and Buffy were going over to her house to work the spell that night. Jenny had work to do to, after everyone had left for the day she set about working on the curse. She'd been at it about an hour when a knock sounded at her door. " Come in " she said looking up as Rupert entered, He smiled " Working late" he said, she nodded " If I don't take a break soon I'll fall asleep at the key board " she said. He chuckled then grew serious  " It meant a lot to Buffy giving her that spell today" He cleared his throat " And a lot to me". She smiled " I do what I can, it's the only way things will ever be right between her and me"He smiled " True, well I'd better go I still have to get the spell off of Buffy and do my own apartment " He turned to leave " Rupert wait" she called, he stopped " I'm almost done here but I don't want to say anything yet. I might have something to tell you," she said " Something important, can I stop by your place later" .He smiled " Of course " he said then went out the door.

            She put the last little bit of the curse in to the computer and hit translate " Come on,"she whispered "Come on " The computer hummed and groaned. Suddenly the screen lit up in English. " It worked, " she said staring at it " It actually worked I can't believe it " " Nether can I said " a filmier voice. She looked up and her eyes widened with terror " Angelus" she whispered as he strode towards her. He smiled a evil grin       " Alive and in the flesh, well so to speak" he said " Jenny you and I have much to discuss"

**To be continued…**


	5. Shades of passion

                                    Giles was exhausted, but after everything that had gone on in the past few days that wouldn't be? He had checked on Buffy, the spell had apparently worked fine; he was all set to do his apartment later. Buffy had told him that Angel had shown up several hours earlier and told her mother they had slept together. Giles didn't want to think about Buffy having sex, it gave him a headache. He also didn't want to think about Angel, Buffy said he had hurried off fast like he had somewhere to be, The fact that Giles didn't know were that somewhere was bothered him greatly, because he had a feeling that whatever poor soul Angel met there would know their share of suffering before the night was out. He walked in to the library through the stacks back door and sitting down began leafing through the card catalogue.

            Jenny looked at Angel; he smiled evilly at her " So " he said, " You've been going back on your roots a bit huh?"  She stood cautiously and began to edge slowly towards the door. He shook his head " Guess you can take the good for nothing Gypsy out of Romania but you can't take Romania out of the good for nothing Gypsy. You actually thought you could try to re-curse me through the magic's your people used and I wouldn't find out about it" He laughed coldly as he crept towards her " Just proves that that you're as stupid as that Uncle of yours, Enyo's wasn't it? He would have tried to re-curse me too if you had pushed him enough, only I ripped his throat out before he could. he didn't even try to fight me". She was shaking she was so afraid, but she tried not to let it show. He picked up the orb of Thessula " Haven't seen one of these in a while" he said " Brings back a lot of bad memories, the again most of the memories I have are bad. I also remember how cheaply they were mad " he threw it against the chalk board " So let's just take it out of the equation okay? She looked at him " Angel wait " she said, I can help you, try the curse " He looked at her "Sorry" he said " That's just not going to happen". She slid her hand along the computer and hit the disk release button; she had saved the curse just as she had noticed Angel was in the room. The disk slid out and she let it drop to the floor, then she nudged it under the desk, hoping he hadn't seen it. Angel was now right in front of her, " You can kill me," she said " But if you do then I guarantee Rupert and Buffy will kill you". He smiled again " Maybe but at least I'll have caused them a whole lot of grief in the mien time". Suddenly he jumped forward and pushed the computer off the desk, it hit the floor in a shower of sparks. She saw her opening and lunged for the door, fumbling it open, she ran out in to the hallway. Angel rolled his eyes " Great " he muttered " Fast food"

                        Giles looked up as Buffy came in the same way he had "Well Patrolling was a bust" she said flopping in to a chair " No Angel" Giles said, she laughed " No vamps, not a single one " she said " It's like they're all hiding tonight, there wasn't even a flurry of activity '. He shook his head ' I don't like this Buffy " he said " Angel could be anywhere" " Well " she said " Welcome to my world, when he's not around I wonder what he's up to and when I see him, I always seem to end up bleeding in some way. Still I'd like to know where he is" Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them " As would I Buffy, as would I "

            Jenny ran as fast as her stomach would allow her to, only to aware that Angel was right behind her. She could hear him laughing; it chilled her to the bone. She tore around a corner and pulled at a set of doors that blocked her way, she barley made it through them before slamming them shut as he tried to come through. She took off down the hall, winded already, her stomach weighting her down. " Jenny" Angel called    " I'm right behind you Jenny and boy do I have plans for you". She kept going as fast as she could, down another hallway and around another corner, he was still behind her, she could hear him " I'm going to kill you slowly and enjoy watching the light go from your eyes. Then I'm going to leave you and wait, just to see the look on that blonde bitch's face and her sniveling watcher's too, it aught to especially kill him since your carrying his brat". She began to ascend a flight of stairs as quickly as she could go, she was vaguely aware that Angel wasn't calling her anymore. As she reached the top of the stairs her shoe caught and she fell letting out a scream, landing almost totally on her stomach_. The baby _she thought _oh goddess the baby._ She pulled herself up and rounded the corner, straight in to the arms of hell.  She screamed again as he clamped a hand over her mouth. 

Giles and Buffy were getting ready to spare when suddenly Buffy stopped. "What" Giles said, she shook her head " I thought I heard a voice " she said " it sounded like" – suddenly a scream sounded, it was followed closely by another " Angel" Buffy finished, they both looked at each other " Ms. Calendar" they both said then they bolted for the door and tore out in to the hall way.  They ran down the corridor and down another finally coming up the stairs. The sight horrified Buffy; Angel had Jenny in his grasp. As he was saying something like "Sorry Jenny this is where you get off", she flew at him and hit him from behind. He tossed Jenny aside like a limp rag and turned on her " Get her out of here!" She cried to Giles. He began to help jenny up and away. Buffy turned to Angel, he smiled " I wanted you really anyways lover" he said." Then you've got me," she said. She lashed out and kicked at him, catching him squarely in the stomach. He punched at her and she ducked and swept his legs out from under him. He was on his feet as quick as a flash, he smiled " you can't protect her forever and the moment you can't I'll be there waiting " he said. " Maybe not but she's safe at least for now" Buffy said punching at him, he ducked and caught her, arm swinging her in to the wall. She stumbled and fell as he laughed at her.  He reached for her and suddenly let out a hiss, which quickly turned in to a scream. From her view on the floor Buffy could see Willow and Xander standing behind him, holding one very large bottle of holy water. Angel hissed at them then looked at Buffy " We'll meet again soon" he promised then he crashed through the large bay window in front of them, disappearing in to the night        ." How'd you know I needed help?" Buffy said to Xander. " We didn't " Xander said " We were just coming back because Will forgot her computer disks in the library, we heard the sounds of a fight, thought we'd check it out. ". He helped her to her feet" Well in that case" Buffy said " Have I ever told you how much I appreciate your timing". He smiled lopsidedly at her "Not in the function you think."

            Everything was blurry, Jenny was aware someone was helping her along but she wasn't sure whom. " Rupert" she said as they went down the corridor towards the library. " It's alright" He said, " I'm here, everything will be alright Jenny,"" No" she said as another pain sliced through her " The baby Rupert " she whispered from between clenched teeth " Something's wrong I'm having contractions"" Oh god" he said " Just hold  on Jenny I'll get you two to a hospital as fast as I can". Even as he said it though her legs went out from under her and she descended in to a world of pain and darkness.

                                                            **To be continued …**


	6. Shades of light

                                                Jenny woke slowly, the world seemed vary far away and it seemed to spin around her slowly. She opened her eyes and tried to focus but the light hurt her so she closed them again. She tried again slowly; she could hear a heart monitor beeping some where in the back round. There was also a weight on the bed beside her, she cautiously looked. It was Rupert he had his head laying on the bed close to her side, he was sound asleep. She reached up and ran a hand through his hair, immediately his head came up and he fumbled to straiten his glasses. As soon as he had he picked her hand up and kissed it " Hi" she said groggily " Hello" he said. Suddenly everything came back to her " Angel" she whispered then raw panic and fear ripped through her, Giles could see it in her eyes. " The baby" she whimpered " Oh Goddess Rupert the baby"-" Is just fine, " he said laying a hand on her stomach "And still safe where he or she belongs". Relief washed through her. He smiled wearily " You scared the hell out of all of us, we almost lost both of you but I got you here just in time. It was however touch and go for a while  ".

He wasn't going to tell just how close it had been or that it was only by sheer luck or a miracle that they hadn't lost the baby. She'd been bleeding heavily by the time he got her to the emergency room, and at first the doctors had said it didn't look good for both of them. An event like she had could and almost did cause a late term miscarriage. However the reason though it hadn't and she was awake now, that and the baby's strong heart beat were both good signs, He smiled and entwined his fingers with hers " The doctor was just in, he said if you woke up then the little one and you would probably be fine". "Good" she whispered, she laid a hand on her stomach and was reassured by several healthy kicks.

            " You've a small crowd waiting outside" Giles said " Do you want me to let them in or wait, you're not supposed to have any excitement yet" she smiled " Let'em in" she said. He stood dropping and dropping a kiss on her fore head went out in to the hall. Willow immediately popped in to the room followed by Buffy then Xander, Giles hurried off to get the doctor " Just to make sure everything was okay" but came back in all most instantly. "Hi" she said to them "Hey " Buffy said " Automatic stupid question, how are you?"" Mmm" Jenny said "Tired but alive, both of us, thanks to you"" All part of the job description" Buffy said. There was silence for a moment then Xander said " Will, why don't we go get some undrinkable coffee from the hospital cafe " Uh okay" Willow said, they both headed for the door leaving Jenny, Giles and Buffy in the room alone together. Jenny's smile disappeared with them, " Did you get Angel?" she asked " Yah" Buffy said" Kicked his ass, didn't kill him but he won't be bothering anyone for a while  "Good" Jenny said

"Ms. Calendar, why would Angel come after you, he could have at anytime but why last night? "Buffy asked "The curse" Jenny murmured " I managed to translate the curse, it was on my computer, Drusilla must have seen it in a vision and told him" "You said in no way couldn't it be done" Giles said, " When have I ever taken no for an answer?" Jenny said groggily " I tried anyway and it worked, the translation program I created on the computer, changed it to English"" Why didn't you tell us?" Giles said " I wasn't even sure it would work " Jenny said tiredly "I didn't want you to be disappointed if it didn't, I would have told you after I was sure ". She was sure she had just ruined whatever little chance Rupert and herself had by yet again keeping things from him. " It doesn't matter now anyways " Buffy said, " Xander, said your computer was totally trashed "" No I backed it up on disk" Jenny said " And when I saw Angel, I dropped it somewhere " she tried to think of where she had dropped it but everything was still fuzzy. "I know it's in the lab," She said, " If it wasn't moved or taken it might still be there in the class"

 " I'll go look," Buffy said and Jenny could see the flicker of hope her eyes, she hoped it wasn't misplaced. Buffy hurried off and Jenny and Giles were all alone together. " I'm sorry" Jenny said "For what?" Giles said, " For trying to protect her " he looked at her " For trying to help her, you've got nothing to be sorry for Jenny. I do wish you had come and told me sooner but I can understand where your coming from, I spend everyday trying to protect her, " He smiled " It becomes a habit after a while " "Really" she said " Really " he replied " You gave her hope Jenny, even a spark of it is worth a thousand apologies"" I love you" she whispered, he smiled at her ' I love you too" he said. She began to drift back to sleep "Rupert" she whispered " Your sure the baby's okay ". He nodded " She's fine and if you don't believe me the doctor will be in to see you in a little while." Jenny wasn't listening to most of what he said " She" she whispered "Opps damn" he said with a smile " Must learn to keep my mouth shut about certain things ". She had told him that night at his apartment that she hadn't found out when she could because she wanted it to be a surprise. " Well you might as well tell me now " she said sleepily. He nodded " They did an ultrasound while you were out, the doctor said it's a girl ". Jenny smiled weakly, (secretly this was what she'd been praying for) and drifted back to sleep in the early morning hours. 

Buffy crept in to the School quietly as she could, it had taken her a while to get in because Snyder had been called and the police had been there .She was glad to see Jenny and the baby were going to be okay. Giles and Jenny may have had their issues but she doubted they would be apart now. She was okay with that, god knows somebody in their group of friends, should have a normal happy relationship. She opened the classroom door and looked in, suddenly she could see why Snyder had been looking more trollish then ever. The remains of the computer lay on the floor a hulking beast in shatters. She had to get in and out as fast as she could before somehow Snyder could pin this and the broken front window on her." A disk" She muttered looking around the lab " Well this shouldn't be too hard ". She checked the desk, it wasn't there, and it wasn't in the ruins of the computer or lying on the floor where she could see it. She looked for the better part of an hour and didn't find anything, so she was about to give up when something caught her eye from under Jenny's desk, a flash of yellow. She picked it up; it was a disk with Jenny's handwriting on it but she couldn't read it. _This must be it_ she thought. She pocketed the disk and slipped out of the school.

Jenny was in the hospital almost four weeks and even then they only let her out with strict instructions to stay off her feet and rest. She took her maternity leave early much to Snyder's dismay. He had grumbled and snapped but there was nothing he could do to stop it since at almost eight months, Jenny was due to go on leave soon anyways. Willow was handling her classes' fine but Jenny was still going to help her write and mark the final exams. She lay resting one day (bored out of her skull) and looked at the disk lying on her nightstand table. She would never forget the look on Buffy's face when she had told her that it was the right one. It had been a look of pure hope and happiness. She picked up the disk, they didn't even know if the curse worked or not. Or for that matter if the disk even worked right, since it had been kicked around the floor.  " Only one way to find out" she murmured, she picked up her laptop and slipped the disk in. She went in to the file and the curse popped up on to the screen, in perfect condition. She closed it down and got out of bed, slipping on a silk robe, and then she descended the loft stairs carefully. 

Rupert was downstairs doing something .The decision for her to move in with him had been a no-brainer for three reasons. One they had wasted enough time apart already, two the doctors said it wasn't good for her to be alone at the moment and three Angel had warned them he would come for her. Since Rupert had re-invoked Angel's invite in to his house while she was in the hospital it seemed like the safest place for her to be.  " Rupert?" she called quietly " In here" he said from the kitchen, he was making something that smelled really good to her, it bubbled on the stove. " Hi " she said,           " What's cooking?" He smiled as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss " You'll see" he said, " Should you be up? Shouldn't you be resting?"" Rupert I'm fine," she said with a laugh " If I lay in bed much longer I'll grow mold". " Yes but remember what the doctors said," Rupert said worriedly," I know rest " Jenny said "But really I feel fine ". He didn't look convinced. She went and took a shower and got dressed in time for dinner. Which in turn was spaghetti (The sauce was what she smelt on the stove). She had to admit at home he was a totally different person. He was dressed in faded jeans and a blue Oxford sweatshirt (Something she wouldn't have guessed he owned let alone wore) He was a man of many mysteries and boy was she going to enjoy figuring them out.

They sat and ate and talked, Rupert began to fill her in on some fiasco involving the boys swim team and fish people. Suddenly Jenny blurted out " I want to try the curse" Rupert nearly choked on his coffee " What? " he said " I want to try to re-curse Angel " Jenny said " As soon a possible before he hurts more innocent people " "I don't think that's wise" Giles said " Your still weak " " I'm fine " Jenny insisted " Rupert it won't hurt the baby or me " " You don't know that " he said " I don't like the idea of you putting yourself or the baby in danger's way" " I don't ether " she said " And I'm not, honestly Rupert I can do this ". He still looked uncertain " Rupert listen to me" She said,  " I have to do this, Angel is the way he is partly because I didn't step forward, it's partly my fault. I have to do something before more people get hurt or die." He saw the look of determination on her face, he was beginning to know that look very well." All right " he said, " What do I do? " " Talk to the kids" she said " Tomorrow and send Willow over here to pick up the disk, she can get it to a printer, I can't. Tell her to print it off and tell the others to be ready to do this as soon as possible "she looked at him " We need to get this done before all hell comes to town"

                                    **To be continued…**    


	7. Broken wings

                        In actuality it took them for days to get everything ready and by then Jenny was more then ready to get the whole thing over with. The plan was simple, Buffy was to draw Angel out and keep him distracted long enough for Jenny to complete the spell. Hopefully it would work, (Hopefully being the key word). They had only seen Angel twice since the attack, Buffy wasn't sure wither to be worried or not, just to be sure she was going with worried. Her mom was out of town for the week so at least, she didn't have to worry about her and she didn't have to account for all her time away from home. Giles and Jenny watched as she threw stakes in to a bag along with other supplies. Giles was tempted to tempt if she needed that much but with Angel you never knew, Xander hadn't spoken to them or helped them in anyway. He believed that Angel needed to die; Buffy was pushing that thought out of her mind, She knew if the spell worked then her Angel would be back, safe with her." How long do you need?" She asked Jenny "Twenty-five minutes" Jenny said "At least", Buffy nodded "You'll get it "? Willow looked up from where she was helping Jenny get the stuff ready "You sure your ready to do this?" She asked Buffy. Buffy nodded " Yeah, I'm sure". She headed for the door; Xander came in just before she reached it." What can I do to help?" He asked stiffly "Help them get ready to do the spell " She said coolly. Not stopping or slowing down, she headed out the doors in to the night.

            Angelus was in a bad mood and everyone knew it; since the failed attack everyone in the house had been walking on eggshells around him even Dru .He was worried that the Romanian bitch would get to the spell before he could get to her. At the merest look from him the minions, scattered out of his way. Normally this would have delighted him but he was to worry to even notice. He may have destroyed her computer but she was smart enough he knew to have a back up somewhere. And to make matter worse she was with that tweed-clad twit, so she was safe where he couldn't get to her, He stormed past Spike and the minions, grabbing his duster as he went. "Where are you headed?" Spike said "Out" Angel said heading for the door. "Good" Spike not looking up from his paper " Don't come back now ya hear" 

            The cemetery was dark and mist, something right out of a horror movie. Buffy slunk through it quiet as a mouse, past the graves and the bench ware Angel and herself had spent countless patrols making out. Then swept back past the grave where Angel had once asked her if she didn't care what happened in a year or five years down the road. At the time she had told him all she could see was he, all she wanted was he.  She wished now she had thought more coolly, hadn't been so blind. She wished she had been thinking the night Angel and her made love; maybe it wouldn't have come to this if she had. Now maybe she had a chance to make things right. If she could find them that was" Typical" She muttered, the one night she wanted to fight him and he wasn't around. He was probably in with Dru, oh well. She 'd do one more sweep then check the Bronze. And if he wasn't there then she didn't know what they'd do. Suddenly she heard a noise behind her and whirled around to find – nothing, Boy she thought, she was really getting paranoid. She turned and almost walked straight in to the arms of hell. Angelus was standing behind her, close enough that if she reached out she could touch him. "Hello lover" he said with an evil smile.

            "Okay" Jenny said "We're all set up lets do this". Willow nodded and Jenny smiled, after all this was over she was going to start to teach Willow about Paganism and magic. The girl seemed to have a natural knack for it. Rupert helped her get up and sit on the table. She sat cross-legged with the orb in front of her and with a look around at them all, she began.

            The fight was going badly for both Buffy and Angel. They were both accumulating wounds. Angel's on one hand were healing fast while Buffy's weren't. "Come on" He taunted as he launched a kick at her  "Put some effort in to it ". She stumbled back but retaliated with a string of well-timed kicks and punches that took him by surprise and would have made Giles pound. Angelus stumbled unprepared for the force of it." I'm putting as much effort in to it I can muster to kick your sorry miserable ass!" She cried 

" I can't help it if you don't get my blood hot and running" "Soon it will run all over the ground, "he snarled lunging again at her.

            "God's bind him" Jenny cried, " Cast his heart in to the interregnum by the power of my ancestors powers I call restore this soul to the beast, let him know the pain of humanities  "Giles and the other watched here closely, the had never seen Jenny do a spell with out the aide of her computer. She looked amazing to him like some goddess, with her eyes blazing fire and her hair (Which had grown surprisingly long over the past few months) curling around her face. Wild and powerful, every bit a gypsy.

            Angelus thought that this was great, Buffy was losing badly, he'd kill her tonight then he'd start on her friends. The pregnant Gypsy first, so that Giles could watch her die. He punched Buffy hard and she went down, rolling out of his way before he could grab her. She was a spry little thing; he'd give her credit for that. He was going to enjoy watching the light go from her eyes. Even the spryest of prey is eventually caught by the hunter.

            Buffy was staring to feel it; she didn't know how much more she could take. "Come on Jenny " She whispered. Five more minutes and she'd have to do the one thing she didn't want to have to do.

            "By my power I call " Jenny said, " By my power I wield, so be it let him know the full weight of humanities, Bind his heart, I command thee ". Her hands began to shake suddenly she knew why only the wisest of elders was allowed to do these spells. She didn't know how much more she could take without hurting her or her child.

            Buffy, punched Angel in the jaw and he went down, it was to late the spell must have failed. He fell to his knees and she prepared to do her hardest job of all.

            "By my power I call by my power I command, "Jenny cried, "Restore his soil to mortal land so mote it be" The orb in front of her disappeared and the energy went out of her in a rush. She'd have fallen off the table if Rupert hadn't caught her. "I think it worked "She managed to say "But we'll have to wait and see"

            Buffy pulled the stake from her coat and cautiously stepped forward. Just as he was getting up Angel had fallen again with a cry. This might be the only opportunity she was going to have. She thought she might have seen something pass through his eyes but she wasn't sure. "Angel" she whispered  "Buffy" He whispered back. She saw it in his eyes, he was her Angel again. With a cry of joy she threw herself in to his arms and they just held each other, whole the world darkened around then until they were the only one's in it.


	8. A New Life Beginning

The next few weeks passed in a blur, with exams and the baby set to make her grand entry, everything was fast paced. Acathla caught their attention, but with Angel and Kendra's help they defeated him and sent Spike to hell. Dru killed Kendra however before anyone could stop her. They buried her in Sunnydale as requested by her watcher. Things between Buffy and Angel weren't back up to where they should be but they were getting there. So were things between Jenny and Giles, She had told him everything about her past. Which almost put a damper on things but they worked through it.

Jenny went in to labor on a hot summer day in July. The day had started normal enough, she convinced Rupert to go to the culture parade in town. While they were standing in the crowd, a sudden gush told her that that her water had broken. "It's time to go " She said, He looked at her in shock "Now". She smiled "Yes now" she whispered through gritted teeth  feeling the first contraction come on.

Fourteen hours later Amelia Noelle Olivia Giles was born, red faced and screaming, like all newborn infants. She weighed seven pounds exactly and was healthy as a horse despite all Jenny had been thought. She was also the most beautiful thing ether of them had ever seen ."I love you" Jenny told Giles, He had never looked so good, to her without his glasses, hair sticking up and his pinstriped shirt rolled up over past his elbows. He had been a good coach, supporting her back and shoulders right up until the end. "I love you too". He had asked her to marry him three days ago, she had said yes and they planned to do it as soon as possible. "Well " he said standing " I had better go tell the others". Everyone was waiting in the hallway to hear the news. She nodded, and he dropped a kiss on her forehead, and then hurried out in to the crowed.  Jenny looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms against all odds she had gotten in to the world safely. Soon everyone would descend on the room but Jenny didn't mind. Rupert and her would have plenty of time to spend with Amelia. They're lives were so intertwined she didn't thin they'd ever be apart again. She was right

**The end.**


End file.
